


Jonothan Crane x Reader

by Marble_Ocean



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Choking, F/M, POV Third Person, Smut, you filthy rag boy fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean/pseuds/Marble_Ocean
Summary: This was a birthday present for a good friend of mine who likes this sort of thing, enjoy <3tw: choking





	

“Ch-choke me.”

The beg falls from your mouth in a moment unbridled passion, you can almost see the little speech bubble reach his ears, making his pupils dilate. and God, it makes you breathless, those wide eyes, so lithe in their colour and yet they hold an incredible intensity. Darting back and forth, all over you, your body, if you didn’t know any better you would say he was frightened.

Right now his gaze is pinning you in place, up against a wall. His body is plastered against yours, clothing askew, tie discarded across the floor. Your outfit, save for your underwear, was stripped from you before you even finished your quote on quote ‘tongue lashing’ session.

Your pinned against a wall half-naked and asking Jonathan Crane to choke you.

He seems happy to oblige, with a twist of his lips, almost a snarl, he gently raises her fingertips to your collarbone, delicately teasing the skin, making patterns. You hold your breath at first but his voice makes you catch it in a little shudder.

“Does it scare you?” He whispers. “To think I’m not going to do what you want?”

Fuck, it terrifies you. As if you’d show it, you know he has a penchant for scaring people. (Not that it deterred you.)

His hands clasp around your neck, he brings his lips to your ear.

“Or what if I take you to the fringes of death?”

Oh, you don’t mind, because his need to see you alive and writhing is assurance enough.

You feel his length press against you, it makes you tremble. Your hips roll against it and his crotch rises to greet you in turn. He lets out a small grunt and you feel his hot breath scorch your skin.

With a swift motion he claims your lips with his, they’re smooth but rough with their movements as he sucks at your bottom lip before grazing it with his teeth.

You claw at his belt buckle as he slips his tongue between your lips.

His fingers tighten around your throat but it’s not enough and you know he’s waiting for that-

“Please.” You gasp.

Patience leaves you and finally unclasp that belt buckle and press the palm of your hand against his hard-on.

“Fuck me, choke me.” More of a demand now but he seems far too preoccupied in his blissful fear fucking fantasy to be bothered about it.

His hands leave your neck, only for a moment to pull down your underwear (and his.)

And then they return with a vigor and you only have the briefest of seconds to collect a final hitch of air. You grip at his wrists as your circulation is effectively cut off and the pressure, oh, it’s exhilarating.

You can feel him kiss you again but it’s hard to concentrate when his member is readied at your slick entrance and there’s an iron clad grip around your neck. Your legs instinctively part but finding little purchase, you manage to hop slightly and climb them up and around his hips.

Slowly, you maneuver yourself over him, push yours hips down and he enters you, thick and hot. You want to moan, to tilt your head back and sigh as he starts to leisurely fuck you but you’re being denied.

Your eyes are starting to blur as his face leaves yours so he can hiss into your ear.

“You’re so tight and you’re all mine.”

You lick your lips desperately.

He eases the pressure for you to regain your breath in a shudder but quickly they fasten around you once more.

He’s moaning now, going deeper and God you can feel it inside you, your eyes wide and watering. You have to knock back every urge to thrust your hips in time with his but the leverage he has fucking you against a wall doesn’t do you any favours.

He adjusts ever so slightly, but enough to hit that perfect angle and that ever so sweet spot. A strangled cry rips from your throat as he hits that spot again and again and again.

Until your messy in sex and sweat and fuck, you can’t breathe, can barely see anything apart from the brilliant hue of his eyes, all you can hear is his uneven grunts and moans. But you can feel everything, him inside you, his heavy gaze, his hands around your neck.

It’s all too much and you climax fiercely, shakily. He removes his hands in time for you to take in that precious oxygen and he places them over your thighs as he finishes himself off with a few final thrusts, licking his tongue along your cheek.

“Fuck,” He whispers. “That was…”

He lets you down easy as you untangle your limbs from his and finding your footing weak, he lets you lean into him as you both walk back and fall onto the sofa.

He traces the bruises on your neck with his nails and it feels cool against the flushed heat of your skin. His eyes meet yours and you’ve decided that you’d like to see them from a different point of view as you push his head down.

With a knowing glint in his features, he descends, kissing your stomach. You bubble with excitement as he wraps his arms around your hips and a second later you sigh with glee as a wet kiss pecks your inner thighs.

“Look at me.” You say.

And he does, brilliant and blue.

His tongue laps over your sex and it’s so warm that it sends waves of pure pleasure through your veins. Your fingers latch onto his hair and you buck against him in a simple little demand.

With a grin, he kisses your clit before enveloping it between his lips and sucks hard on it.

“Mm, fuck!” You sigh.

Your hands encourage him to bob his head as he eats you out mercilessly, His nails rake your skin as he tries to hold you down but you can’t help but grind onto his face.

A fantastic build up stirs as your inner walls tighten around his lithe tongue and he moves to insert two fingers into you while he takes your clit in his mouth once again. He pumps them in and out just right, fingertips prodding at your sweet spot each time.

In no time, you cum once again in a haze of bliss.

Your both left panting, every brush of skin against skin sets your nerves tingling away. He crawls up to you and kisses you gently, surprisingly so.

“From behind next time.” He promises.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, lemme know if you want a Killer Croc version i'm just sayin i'll do that *cough*


End file.
